ice prince part: kedua
by cold star cat
Summary: Semenjak hali ikut program pendek, ibunya tak pernah bicara padanya(Summary hancur RnR) no power/no alien/not siblings.


"Jadi, aku ikut program pendek?",yaya mengangguk"bagaimana dengan nama julukan",kata gempa"kenapa kau baik padaku?", "sebenarnya kau lumatan keren bagiku, bagaimana dengan'thunder twister'",menurut hali itu cukup bagus"lumayan",katanya.

Dirumah, hali memberi tahu ibunya kalau hali mengajaknya ke lomba ice skating"tidak-tidak TIDAK AKAN!, IBU TIDAK AKAN PERGI KESANA DAN SEHARUSNYA KAU JUGA TIDAK IKUT!",teriak sang ibu"aku hanya ingin mewujudkan impianku, bu!",jawabnya"kau itu laki laki buka perempuan kau lebih cocok dengan skateboard bukan dengan sepatu luncur!",hali jadi terdiam"aku harus pergi!",hali pergi sambil membawa sepatu luncurnya.

Hali mampir ke rumahnya yaya"ah, kau sudah datang. Ayo masuk mobil!",hali naik kemobilnya(yaya).

 **SKIP TIME(i have no idea)**

"selamat datang di lomba ice skating program pendek",kata host cowok"benar sekali",kata host cewek"disini ada angela",kata host cowok"kau benar sekali dan ia dijuluki sebagai evilcat", "vivi, dijuluki sebagai sunflower karena warna bajunya yang berwarna kuning, "disini ada gempa, yang dijuluki sebagai earthsnow",gempa melakukan triple loop"menakjubkan",kata host cowok"dia mungkin laki laki tapi ia selalu ingin masuk ke lomba ini".

"Kau benar sekali bred, halilintar yang dijuluki sebagai thunder twister",hali melakukan jumping gangsing"aku jadi ingin main gangsing",canda bred.

 **SKIP TIME(lagi)**

"peringkat 3, kita terima",kata yaya"peringkat ke 4 itu lumayan hali!",bangga gempa.

"terima kasih"

"Ayo anak-anak kita masuk lagi karena besok itu program sedang"

"Baik"

"Aku pulang, ibu?",tidak ada siapa pun dirumah tapi hali menemukan surat'untuk hali. Ibu harus mengajar di kuala lumpur tapi jangan khawatir ibu akan pulang nanti. salam ibu', hali merobek surat itu.

'Bip bip bip bip'(hp bunyi)

"Halo"

"Halo, hali besok temui aku jam.."

"Ya...aku tau"

"Bagus"

Hali menutup hpnya.

Esok harinya...ya seperti biasa. Hali mampir kerumah wanita itu lagi, menyapa lalu naik mobil. Setelah sampai ke arena es, mereka mulai bersiap siap lagi"baiklah semuanya selamat siang, ayo kita mulai lombanya, barb", "ya...yang pertama ada angela",angela datang melakukan flying angel, triple loop, dan berseluncur menghadap ke belakang.

Hali shok dan berkata"tidak mungkin",pupilnya menjadi kecil"yang kedua ada vivi",ia melakukan triple loop, jumping bunny langsung melakukan dance on ice"menguaskan", puas bred"dan ada gempa",melakukan jumping bunny, dan putaran gangsing"dan terakhir ada hali",melakukan putaran gangsing, triple loop, dan flying angel tapi jatuh"uh, itu pasti sakit",kata barb.

Setelah selesai melakukan lomba program sedang semuanya pada rebut rebutan melihat nilai mereka"nomor satu, itu baru bagus",angela pergi dengan sombong"kau tidak cocok dipanggil angela, kau lebih cocok di panggil devil!",teriak gempa"sudahlah",ibunya(yaya)membawanya, tiba tiba ada seseorang datang"maaf untuk karena badai hujan datang kalian disuruh menginap disini",kata pemilik arena es"yaya, memang ada hotel disini?",tanya hali"ya, tidak terlalu jauh kok",katanya.

Sesampai dihotel hali masih memikirkan ibunya, masalahnya hali harus nginap dihotel hingga lomba program panjang.

"Gempa?"

"Hmn!"

"Sebenarnya ada berapa lomba sih?"

"Empat...program pendek, program sedang, program panjang dan olimpiade kejuaraan ice skating, memangnya kenapa?!"

"..."

"Hali?"

"Zzzzzzz"

"hah dasar!, dikacangin"

"Selamat datang di arena es lomba program panjang", "ya, betul sekali, barb". "Langsung saja kita mulai"

 **SKIP TIME(i have know idea)**

 **1\. Gempa**

 **2\. Halilintar**

 **3\. Angela**

 **4\. Vivi**

 **5\. Suzy**

 **6\. Lola**

 **7\. Chica**

 **8\. Ketty**

 **9\. Nana**

 **10\. Tiara**

"kyaaaa, kalian berhasil!",yaya memeluk gempa dan hali dengan erat. Erat sekali"aku-anak-orang",kata hali terputus putus, yaya melepaskan mereka dan berkata"maaf, hahaha",tawa yaya.

"Halo? Ibu aku pulang",kata hali dengan muka ketakutan"aku kira kau ikut lomba itu", "ya, memang, tapi...",ibunya memotong pembicaraannya"SEJAK KAPAN KAU MENDAPATKAN NILAI ENAM PULUH!,"tapi bu. Aku...", "ah sudah. Diam kau!",hali mulai menangis. Hali nggak menyangka ibunya jadi jahat begini"setidaknya ikut aku keolimpiade itu", "JANGAN PERNAH MENYURUH IBU, IKUT KETEMPAT ITU!",air matanya(hali)mulai keluar"WANITA ITU SUDAH MERACUNIMU. IBU ADALAH IBU YANG LEBIH BAIK DARI PADA DIA!",bentak ibunya

Hali menangis tak henti"KALAU IBU ADALAH IBU YANG BAIK KENAPA IBU MEMBUATKU MENANGIS!",ibunya hanya terdiam.

 **TBC**

 **author: wah. Halo semuanya**

 **Ying: aku bukan ibu hali**

 **Hali: dan aku bukan anak ying**

 **author: yaelah itu doang di permasalahkan**

 ***di tendang nyampek amerika***


End file.
